Duran
Duran is a 14-month-old Onponne who lives in the Sonata Woods with his brother, Pecos. Although their mother is in the Land of Dreams, their father has died. His Essence is the radio. Appearance Duran is a gray Onponne who is surprisingly tall. He has pink eyes and two long black rabbit-like ears. He also wears a black cap. He has a small bit of fluff on his right cheek. He wears black jeans with a white short sleeve shirt sporting all sorts of musical notes on it in different colors. He has a small puffy tail, like that of a cottontail rabbit. Sometimes he can be seen wearing a golden ring, which was a gift given to him by his father. His most striking feature is a lack of any musical markings on him. Family Pecos is all that Duran has left for family. He loved his parents dearly, and he always tells stories of their mother's kindness. The brothers hold on tight to their father's dying wishes for them to live life to the fullest. Personality When he was young, he was a despondent Onponne. At the tender age of four months old, he learned from his heartbroken parents that he was born a disabled Onponne. This caused him to feel separated from the other Onponnes, whom had musical markings on their faces. When his brother was born, he at first was quietly infuriated that he has musical markings (staccato accents branded on his right eye), but over the course of several months, he began to understand just how much his baby brother needed him. With their mother gone off to the Land of Dreams, it was just him, Pecos, and their father. Eventually, when Duran was nine months old, his father died, parting from his two sons. His father's death left the brothers orphaned, and thus, Duran was forced to mature earlier as a result. He loves his brother dearly, and tries to help him in any way possible, but lately he has been hurt by the revelation of his younger brother's fear of female Onponnes. To this day he still cries over it in secret, afraid that it might cause Pecos to lose sight of his own dreams. Despite being forced to mature so soon, Duran is quite outgoing and he likes making friends. He does his best in seeing the good in everyone. He is also ''EXTREMELY ''protective of his brother, and will go through any lengths to keep him safe and happy. His greatest wish is that once his younger brother goes to the Land of Dreams, that he will carry with him the memory of his older brother. Interests None can find a finer break-dancer than Duran. He can listen and break-dance to any kind of music, as long as it is not profane. Also, he's active in a strange art of movement, known on Earth as "free-running", or "parkour". He is probably the ONLY Onponne EVER to be able to devour durian, which is a fruit known for its deplorable smell and surreal taste. Friends Duran, like his brother Pecos, is short on friends, but at the least he still has his brother whom he can confide in all things. Over time, Duran has developed a bond with Bonita, and he sees her as a beloved friend. Category:Onponnes Category:Male Category:Disabled